Domination
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: Let Me In: 17 - Hotch and Reid finally decide to experiment. And Hotch has something big planned... The question is... can Reid handle it?


Domination

Hatochiisai

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any money off of writing this.

SLASH WARNING! Hotch/Reid

* * *

QUANTICO, 8:32 PM

* * *

Hotch glanced at his clock and winced, then leaned back, rubbing his aching eyes. He hadn't been able to concentrate. He kept thinking about the conversation he'd had with Reid a couple of weeks ago, right after they had rescued him from the clutches of Arturo Coronado on his yacht in the Gulf of Mexico.

XXXXX

"_Talk to me, baby. Have you… thought about experimenting?"_

"_I… Well… I dunno… I…" _

"_Spencer. Talk to me. You don't have to be embarrassed. I won't judge you."_

"… _I… well… I… You already know I like it when you… hold me down…" _

"… _You like being dominated."_

"_I… I guess… yeah…"  
_

"_Yeah. Convenient, really. Considering how I like to be in control… I like holding you down…" _

"_Aaron…" _

"_Reid?"_

"_Uh oh… what?"_

"_Uh oh?"_

"_You called me Reid." _

"_Sorry. Spencer… you don't have to answer this but… When Coronado had you restrained… did it arouse you? Even a little bit?"_

"… _No. I… I was terrified. I thought he was going to hurt me… torture me, rape me… I felt nothing but fear."_

"_Do you really think you would be comfortable doing something like that with me?"_

"… _Yes. I trust you. Completely." _

"_Spencer…"_

"_Ahhhnnn… A-Aaron… mmm…"_

"_If you want to do some experimenting… we can." _

"… _I'll think about it. It could be fun… I guess… I… okay." _

"_Okay." _

XXXXX

Hotch sighed, then a thoughtful smirk played over his lips. He was feeling a bit… adventurous. Maybe it was time to finally do some experimenting in the bedroom… He had done a bit of shopping about a week ago... After doing some research on the internet. And he had made some purchases that could be considered questionable. All in cash, of course. Couldn't risk anything happening to him that may require Garcia to look into his life. Including purchase history on his credit or debit card… He would never hear the end of it! He could hear Morgan now. "You spent HOW MUCH at an Adult Super Store? Damn Hotch! What did you BUY?"

"And more importantly… did Reid enjoy it?" Garcia would giggle.

Hotch chuckled. He intended for Reid to enjoy every single thing he bought. Maybe it was time to put them to use.

He groaned and stretched, then turned and glanced out into the Bull Pen. He blinked and slowly stood, frowning, then walked to the door of his office.

"Reid?" He called. The young doctor looked up. "What are you still doing here?"

"… Working." Reid said, blinking up at the man.

"Reid…" Hotch said. "You finished your files at two this afternoon!" He looked over everyone's desks. He noticed that Reid's tray was full… Emily and Morgan's trays were empty. "Did you take Morgan and Prentiss' files?"

"… And some of Rossi's."

"Rossi's slipping his files in with yours now too?" Hotch exclaimed in dismay.

"No!" Reid laughed, looking amused. "I took them."

"… Why?"

"Give me something to do until you're done." Reid said. "Since you won't let me help you with YOUR work."

"… You're waiting for me?" Hotch asked, now feeling a bit… touched.

"Sure." Reid said, shrugging and leaning back. "I haven't liked going home alone ever since we got together. I get lonely." Hotch blinked again, then slowly smiled.

"… Okay." The man said, nodding. "Let's go home." Reid grinned and stood, grabbing his bag. Hotch grabbed his things, flipped off the light and the pair headed down to the parking garage. They climbed into Hotch's car and Hotch pulled out.

"So…" Hotch said, slowly. "I was thinking…"

"About what?"

"About our conversation a few weeks ago. The night we brought you home from the Gulf?"

"… After Coronado…" Reid mumbled, and squirmed slightly.

"Yes." Hotch confirmed. "We talked about possibly… experimenting." Reid blinked and looked up at Hotch, blushing.

"Um… yeah…?"

"… Are you ready?" Hotch asked.

"What?"

"Are you ready?" The man repeated.

"I uh… I guess…"

"You guess?"

"... I am."

"Good."

"… Aaron?" Reid breathed, eyes wide. Hotch just smirked and sped up. Reid slowly turned and stared out the windshield at the road. He wrapped his arms around his mid section and crossed his legs, squirming slightly. A few minutes later, they pulled to a stop outside of Hotch's apartment building. Hotch turned and looked at Reid.

"… Are you sure."

"… Yes."

"Positive?"

"… I trust you, Aaron." Reid said, turning and laying his hand on Hotch's hand. Hotch nodded.

"Okay." The man said, leaning over and gently kissing him. They got out of the car and headed to Hotch's apartment. They stepped through the door and deposited their bags by the door, and placed their phones, guns, keys and credentials on the side table. Reid then looked at Hotch. Hotch stared at him, then walked over to his bedroom. The door was closed.

"Last chance." Hotch said.

"I'm sure." Reid said. Hotch nodded and pulled Reid into his arms.

"The moment we walk through that door, I am in charge." He growled into Reid's ear. Reid grew tense, and Hotch could feel the boy's heart pounding. "But if it ever gets to be too much…"

"Safety Word?" Reid asked, raising an amused eyebrow. Hotch nodded.

"I want you to know you can stop it any time."

"So what's the word?"

"… Whatever you want it to be."

"Cachorro." Reid said immediately. Hotch blinked and stared at Reid. The boy blinked back then averted his eyes, now looking very nervous. "I… I'm sorry. It's the first thing that came to mind, I…"

"Shhh… If that's what you want it to be, that's what it will be." Hotch murmured, holding Reid close. He didn't want to make this seem like it was a big deal… that would just upset Reid more… "Are you ready, then?"

"Yes." Reid said. Hotch opened the door to his room and Reid stepped in. Hotch stepped in after him and closed the door. They were in the dark. Reid blinked, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle… his lover was looming over him from behind.

"I don't want to hear any lectures from you…" Hotch growled, and Reid's eyes widened. "No statistics, no awkward babbling… you will speak only when spoken to, and you will keep your answers short. Do you understand?"

"… Yessir." Reid gasped, already beginning to feel a little hot under the collar. Hotch nodded to himself. He had considered making Reid call him 'Master', but Coronado had wanted that. He didn't want to make Reid think of that man…

"… Spencer… may I gag you? Just for a bit?"

"… yes." Reid breathed, then yelped slightly when he was seized by the arms and shoved back into a chair… it felt like one of the chairs from the dining room set. He could barely see in the darkness as Hotch moved around, pulling his hands behind the chair and closing a pair of handcuffs around his wrists. Then, a rubber ball was forced into his mouth, muffling his cry of surprise. He squirmed slightly as the straps attached to the thing were buckled behind his head. Then Hotch moved away and with a soft click, his small lamp turned on.

"Don't move." The man hissed, then left the room. Reid gulped slightly and squirmed a bit, pressing his thighs together and rubbing them up and down against themselves, sighing at the friction. But he quickly stopped when he heard his lover returning. He had something in his hands, but Reid couldn't see what. He heard Hotch doing… SOMETHING behind him, but he didn't know what.

Reid lifted his head when he felt the eyes of his superior on his back. Hotch couldn't help it when his lips curled in a lustful smirk… His heated blood rushed between his legs, and he could feel himself already becoming aroused… He removed his coat and tie and stalked towards the boy, moving around to stand before him. Hotch reached out and gripped his captive's chin and lifted his face, staring deep into the widening brown eyes.

"Hnh… Not bad…" He purred, a predatory look in his eyes. He stroked the young doctor's hair. "Now listen closely… you will do nothing unless told to. And I mean NOTHING!" The boy flinched. "…Unless told to. Understand?" Reid nodded. "Good… you will not resist me. Should you break these rules…" The younger profiler's eyes widened as his superior leaned in. "You will suffer the punishment…." His eyes closed and he moaned slightly as the senior profiler moved around and scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin behind his earlobe. "Do you understand?" Reid whimpered and nodded. "Good…" The elder purred against the boy's throat.

The doctor's head fell back as the man trailed his tongue along his jaw line and down his throat, over the collar, and across the collar bones. He pulled the blue tie from the thin neck of his subordinate and ripped open the button up shirt, pushing it down over the thin shoulders of his captive. He gripped a handful of the chestnut locks and jerked the boy's head back, exposing his long neck and forcing him to arch forwards slightly. The man ran his hands down the white chest, smirking at the shivers and delighting in the rise and fall of the young agent's chest as he began to pant under the silken touches on his body.

Hotch chuckled. "You like that…" He hissed and nuzzled his subordinate's throat and ran his tongue down his chest and belly, feeling the muscles twitch in response. He released the brown hair and the boy's head fell forwards and he stared as his superior knelt before him and placed his palms on his knees. The hands slid up the youth's thighs and back down to the knees again, gripping them and slowly spreading them. A blush spread across the cheeks of the pale agent as his legs were spread wide apart before the eyes of his superior. His breath quickened and his eyes widened as those dominating, yet gentle hands slid up his legs again, then moved to unbuckle his belt. Reid squirmed as it was slowly pulled off and tossed aside. Then the strong fingers unbuttoned his pants and slowly slid the zipper down, pushing back the flaps of fabric.

Hotch glanced up at Reid briefly as he gripped the boy's pants and boxers and slowly began to pull them down. Reid's eyes widened and he whimpered and squirmed slightly, shifting his hips to assist Hotch in getting rid of the offending garments. Hotch snorted and fought with the laces of Reid's shoes, finally tossing them aside and jerking Reid's pants off right after. He also flung these aside, followed by the boy's socks; one navy blue with white stars, the other a simple dark red with a white stripe around the top.

With all those obnoxious clothes out of the way, Reid shivered and moaned as Hotch knelt between his legs to stare at his most private area. Dark eyes narrowed as they gazed upon their goal. The boy whimpered and tried to close his legs self consciously, but the strong hands gripped the soft flesh and shoved back. The doctor winced and yelped as his legs were pressed back almost straight out to the side, which was none too comfortable for him.

"I told you not to resist me…" The elder hissed, and the boy's eyes widened. "This is your warning." Reid gulped, then closed his eyes when his lover's touches filled him with pleasure.

"Enjoying yourself?" Came the hiss. "Don't hold back… make all the noise you want…"

* * *

part of this scene have been removed due to explicit content

* * *

"If I remove the handcuffs, will you be good?"

"Yes…" The young doctor gasped again and lifted his head, turning it to brush his lips against his lover's lips. The man lept back however, and the boy cried out as his head whipped to the side as a result of the harsh slap he received.

"I did not tell you that you could do that!" The former prosecutor snarled. "Do it again, and you will receive a far more harsh punishment. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yessir…" The boy whispered, his entire body quivering.

"… Are you alright?" The man asked suddenly, brushing his fingertips over the angry red handprint on Reid's cheek.

"Yes… don't stop…" Reid gasped. Hotch nodded and moved behind the chair, and with a few clicks the boy drew his hands into his lap, rubbing the red wrists. The elder leaned over the back of the chair and buried his fingers into the thick locks of the youth before him. He ran his fingers through the strands, smirking to himself. The boy simply sat with his eyes closed, humming in pleasure. The hands of the SAC wrapped around the boy's throat, caressing the soft skin and moving down his arms until he gripped the sore wrists. With a sudden jerk, the boy was on his feet and was spun to look into his superior's eyes. Once again, the hands slid down his arms, pushing the light cloth of the shirt down until it fell, freeing the lithe body it had been covering.

The Unit Chief spun his Agent around again so that his bare back was pressed into his strong chest, and he ran his hands up and down the boy's torso. Then, the stroking fingers curled, and nails raked down his skin. Reid whimpered and tried to pull away, but the arms wrapped around him with an iron grip and a warning growl was heard.

"You resisted me…." The man hissed. "This will not go without punishment…"

"I'm sorry!" Reid cried out as he was thrown onto the bed.

"I told you NOT TO SPEAK." Hotch snapped, and the agent on the bed cowered. The elder pulled something out of his pocket and advanced on his prey. The boy gasped as he was pounced on and pinned down. When he felt a sharp, delicious pain in his nipples he let out a shocked cry. Hotch smirked as he watched his subordinate squirm beneath him in the pleasure/pain that the nipple pinchers brought on. There was a soft clink of metal, and the man closed the handcuffs on the boy's wrists again and pushed his hands up above his head.

"Don't move…." He hissed, and the young doctor nodded.

"Yessir…" Reid whimpered, and his eyes grew large as his boss unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, kicking his shoes off. Soon enough, he stepped out of them and ripped off his shirt so that he stood naked before his prey.

* * *

part of this scene have been removed due to explicit content

* * *

"… I believe you just broke one of the rules." Came the growl. "You will be punished this time…" Reid whimpered as hands slid up his chest until they rested on the nipple pinchers. Hotch's lips curled as he removed the things. The boy gasped in relief, but the relief was short lived when the man grabbed a candle and held it over the boy's chest. Ah. So THAT'S what Hotch had been doing…

The young agent let out a ragged sob when the burning hot wax dripped onto his hyper-sensitive nipples. The candle was put back, and fingers flicked off the cooled wax and pinched and rolled the little nubs between his fingers. Reid was whimpering and panting, and let out a wail when he ran an ice cube over his red and tortured nipples.

"Have you learned your lesson?" The man asked, and the younger nodded.

"Yes, I…. Yes!"

"Good…. You may not like what happens if you screw up again…." The SAC hissed, and relished the cry that came from the boy as he clamped the nipple pinchers back onto the sensitive little nubs of flesh. "I would not suggest pushing your luck…"

"Yessir…"

"Good…." The ex-prosecutor hissed, and raked his eyes over the body before him.

* * *

part of this scene have been removed due to explicit content

* * *

"You're mine…" Came the predatory growl in the boy's ear. "Your body belongs to me…" And the hands ran possessively over his hot skin. "Every… inch…" And the hands slid down his side to grip his hips yet again.

"Aaron…" Reid gasped, his body trembling. A moment later, and Hotch had laid himself down on top of Reid, his body pressing down on the boy, dominating him.

"You… Are… MINE." Hotch growled into his subordinate's ear. Reid's mouth fell open in a gasping moan and he writhed as the hands gripped his shoulders, then slid up… one wrapped around his neck, holding his head up and baring his throat. That made Reid feel more vulnerable. "You belong to me…" Hotch smirked, listening to Reid whimper. "You're trembling…"

"Aaron…" Reid mewled. "God..."

"You're mine, Spencer…" Hotch growled, the rumbling coming from deep in his chest. "To do with as I please… And you will give me what I want, when I want it… And what I want right now… is you…" Hotch hissed. "Let me in…" He both heard and felt Reid's breath hitch in his chest. Hotch reached up, removing the handcuffs and instead used a soft rope to bind Reid's wrists together with one end, and tying the other end to the head of the bed, forcing the boy's arms over his head.

"You ready, Spencer?"

"Aaron..."

"Yes?" Hotch asked, and Reid turned to look up at the former prosecutor over his shoulder. Hotch stared at the glazed look in Reid's eyes. filled with an intense desire. He could tell that the young doctor was turned on like nothing else.

"Fuck me. Fuck me so hard that I scream. Fuck me until I can't take it anymore. And then..." Hotch gulped, eyes wide. "Fuck me again..." Reid panted, and then lowered his head, taking up his previous position. Hotch's jaw dropped.

"Gladly..." He finally rasped.

* * *

part of this scene have been removed due to explicit content

* * *

The couple's soft panting was the only sound in the room as the Unit Chief and his Special Agent lay in the bed, bodies entwined and covered in the evidence of the furious copulation. After a while, the elder slowly raised himself slightly, black eyes boring into the glazed brown orbs below.

"Spencer…" The man hissed to his lover. "I love you."

"Mmmmnnnhhhh…"

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked, getting up.

"Yes... Don't go." Reid sighed, and Hotch smiled and nodded. He untied Reid's wrists and gently slipped from his body. Reid winced, but gave Hotch a smile and curled his arms around his neck, holding the elder close.

"I think we should shower..." Hotch said and slowly stood, yelping and doubling over slightly.

"You okay?"

"I think I pulled muscle…" Hotch groaned, and Reid laughed.

"That's what you get." The boy teased. "Oooh, help me up!" Hotch laughed and instead, scooped Reid into his arms and kissed him, taking him into the bathroom. He set Reid down on the edge of the tub and started the bath. While they waited for it to fill, Hotch returned to the bedroom on shaking legs and stripped the sheets off of the bed and tossed them in the corner, the sex toys wrapped up in the folds. He would take care of them in the morning.

When he returned to the bathroom, Reid was leaning over the tub, turning the water off. This granted Hotch a very nice view of his creamy thighs and buttocks. But Hotch frowned at what he saw smeared over the pale skin. He looked down. Sure enough, there was a bit of blood on his own genitals. He winced. Either he had been too rough, or hadn't used enough lube… probably both, he mused.

"Aaron?"

"I'm sorry."

"… For what?" Reid asked, cocking his head and tucking his hair behind his ear. Hotch frowned and caught the boy's hand, inspecting his wrist. It had been rubbed raw and would definitely bruise. Hotch looked Reid over, looking more and more guilty. Hickeys and bite marks littered the doctor's hips, thighs, neck and shoulders. His nipples were red and swollen, and already bruising. Hotch circled Reid; he could see more bruises forming on the young agent's hips, thighs and buttocks from where Hotch had gripped him tightly, and angry red welts streaking down his front and back from the elder's fingernails. God… Reid looked like a rape victim!

Reid blinked at Hotch, then turned and stared at himself in the mirror. "Oh. That." Reid said, blinking. "… Wow. I look like I belong in a case file…"

"… I know." Hotch mumbled, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Reid, gently kissing his back. "I'm sorry." Reid smiled and leaned back into the man.

"It's okay. That was…" He shook his head, closing his eyes as a shiver ran through his frame. Hotch raised an eyebrow. "That was amazing." Hotch smiled and nuzzled Reid behind the ear, then drew him over to the tub. A moment later, the pair were leaning back and relaxing in the hot water, Reid sitting between the elder's legs and leaning against his chest. The warm water soothed their strained muscles, and the pair relished it.

After a bit they shifted around so that they were facing each other, Reid sitting in Hotch's lap, straddling his thighs. He had soaped up a wash cloth and was rubbing it in slow circles over his superior's chest. He soaped up his shoulders and down his arms… up and down his sides… over his abdomen… Hands on Hotch's shoulders made the man sit up.

He smiled and began to gently kiss across Reid's pronounced collar bones as the young man wrapped his arms around his lover and ran the soapy cloth up and down his back. Reid sighed softly and smiled as well, resting his cheek on the top of his lover's head. Strong hands gripped his hips again and a hot, wet tongue brushed over his left nipple… already swollen and tender, it sent a tingling shock through Reid's body. The boy gasped and tensed, wincing slightly…

"Aaron…" He breathed, and the man swiped his tongue over the boy's right nipple. "Ah!" Reid hissed as the man began to lavish attention on the tortured nubs. They were so sensitive, it hurt… but it felt so good…

"I believe that you told me to fuck you…" Hotch hissed, suddenly. Reid leaned back and stared at him, blinking innocently. Hotch just smirked. "I did. You told me to fuck you until you screamed." Reid's eyes widened slightly. "I did…" Hotch growled. "You told me to fuck you until you can't take it anymore. I think I did… I literally had you BEGGING… But I'm not really sure…" Hotch hissed, pulling Reid's hips into his own.

"And then..." Hotch purred, "You told me to fuck you again..." Reid gulped audibly. "So you tell me, Spencer… is this the fuck you 'til you can't take it anymore', or the 'fuck you again'?" Hotch stared at Reid and slowly grinned at the stunned look on the boy's face. "Well?"

Reid stared at the man, mouth hanging open in shock. All he managed to get out was a little squeak.

"Aaron…" Reid gasped. "God…"

"I know. I can't believe I can go again. That Viagra is really working."

"… What?" Reid yelped, sitting straight up and staring at Hotch in shock. "You took…? And you didn't TELL me and… And you… And you…" Hotch grinned and began to shake in laughter. Reid blinked.

"And I think the look on your face is priceless."

"… You… didn't take Viagra?"

"I'm not that old. Not yet." Hotch said with a wink. Reid narrowed his eyes and glared, and Hotch couldn't hold back his chuckles.

"You're a jerk, Hotch." Reid snapped, now looking very put out. "Just you wait. I'll get my hands on some Viagra, slip it into your coffee and then refuse to put out."

"No you won't." Hotch snorted, smirking.

"Oh, I can easily get my hands on that stuff! Especially with Garcia's help." Reid insisted.

"I don't doubt that." Hotch said, then gave Reid a smug look. "What I doubt is your ability to 'refuse to put out'."

"… Are you calling me a slut?"

"You are for me…" Hotch challenged, and Reid's mouth snapped shut. He fixed a flustered look on the man. "I just don't underestimate my ability to get you panting like a bitch in heat…" Hotch hissed, and Reid froze, eyes wide.

"I can make you blush like a virgin and beg like a whore, all at the same time… Because I know you that well…" He wrapped his hand around the back of Reid's head and pulled his face down. "Because I love you enough to WANT to know you that well… So that I can HAVE that ability to do those things to you…" Reid was panting now, feeling the man's breath over his face. "To give you everything you want… every touch… every kiss… every pleasure… I want to know that I can bring you to the point of no return… Can I do that for you? DO I do that for you, Spencer?" Their lips were almost brushing… Reid's lips were dry and trembling. Slowly, he ran his tongue over them.

"… Yes." The youth breathed, and moaned when the man captured his lips and began to ravage his mouth, plundering its depths.

"Good. I think I've worn myself out for you tonight. This time, YOU do the work. Now move." Hotch ordered, then kissed Reid again.

* * *

part of this scene have been removed due to explicit content

* * *

The pair shared another kiss, then slowly relaxed. After a few minutes, Hotch felt the cloth running over his body again. He smiled softly, allowing Reid to bathe him before he returned the favor.

Before Reid knew it, they were sliding out of the bath and strong arms were pulling him into a warm, powerful chest. He sighed, exhausted, but that sigh became a gasp when Hotch began to fondle him.

"Aaronnnn…" He whined. Hotch smirked.

"We're not done yet…" The man hissed, grabbing a towel and beginning to dry off his lover. Once dry, the pair stumbled out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Reid gasped as he was thrown down onto the bed and his wrists were bound to the bed posts, leaving his body wide open for assault. Hotch smirked as Reid began to become aroused again, simply at the elder's show of dominance. He stared at Hotch, then whimpered when the man blindfolded him again. A moment later, he let out a sharp gasp as hot wax was dribbled across his chest and down his belly, the muscles twitching and tightening. He twisted and writhed on the bed, moaning as Hotch moved to straddle his thighs and sit on them, pinning him down.

Reid arched his back, crying out as the hot wax coated his swollen nipples, then dripped down his chest and stomach again… the heat dribbled across his hips and he let out a soft keen as the wax dripped over his thighs. But he halted this far too soon for Reid's tastes… fingers moved over his body and began flicking and peeling the wax off of Reid's body. It was agonizingly slow… Hotch made sure that he meticulously gathered up every piece and then tossed them on the floor; he would vacuum later.

Once Reid's body was immaculate once more, he reached out to the bowl on the bedside table. Most of the ice had melted, but there were still a few pieces. He plucked one up out of the bowl and moved his hand over Reid' body, the frigid water dripping from his fingers. Reid let out a hoarse cry, twitching and squirming when Hotch ran the ice down his chest and belly, then over his thighs.

"… Like this?"

"… Ahhn… y-yeah…" Reid gasped.

"You'll love this then…" Hotch hissed.

* * *

part of this scene have been removed due to explicit content... again

* * *

It was several minutes before Hotch moved. When he did, he slowly lifted his head and looked down.

"… Spencer?" He murmured, staring into the relaxed face with closed eyes. Reid didn't respond. Hotch blinked, then smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Reid's temple, then forced himself up, his spent length slipping from the boy's body.

He released his lover's wrists, then stumbled to the bathroom. He returned and moment later and cleaned their semen from Reid's unmoving form, then rolled the boy over to lie on his stomach. Hotch smiled and moved to sit straddling Reid's thighs, squirting some lotion into his hands.

The massage gently drew Reid back into awareness. He moaned in relaxed delight and stretched languidly like a content house cat woken from his nap by the gentle strokes of a hand moving down his spine. He made a similar noise, too…

"Muuurrrrrr…" He purred, making Hotch smile as he ran his hands up Reid's spine and the boy arched his back. "Mmmmmm…" Hotch just leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss between Reid's shoulder blades.

"Hey, baby…"

"Mmmm… hey…" Reid sighed, smiling sleepily. Hotch's hands slid down Reid's back to his buttocks. "Oh God no, not again!" Reid whined piteously. Hotch blinked, then grinned.

"Oh?"

"If you really want to go again, you ARE on Viagra!" Reid cried. Hotch chuckled, rolling Reid over onto his back and hanging over him.

"I love you, baby…" He murmured, and kissed his lips gently. Reid cooed in response, curling his arms around the man's neck. Hotch moved to lie beside him, flipping off the lights and pulling the lithe body into his arms, cradling him close to his heart. Reid cuddled close with a content croon and closed his eyes, grateful that tomorrow was Saturday…

No way in hell was he getting out of bed in the morning.

But that didn't matter. All that mattered was the here and now, and the warm, strong arms holding him close, and the gentle lips pressing soft kisses to his skin and speaking loving words. It wasn't long before his heavy eyelids fell closed and he relaxed and allowed sleep to take him.

Hotch smiled, more than satisfied with how the night had gone… The experimenting had gone well. Reid hadn't shied away once. He grinned to himself; there would be so much more variety in their sex life in the future. He rolled onto his back and lowered his head, pressing a kiss to the damp brown curls. Then lay his head down and closed his eyes, allowing himself to be lulled to sleep by the soft song of Reid's gentle breathing.

"Love you…" He sighed into the darkness, and even in sleep, Reid snuggled close, resting his head on Hotch's chest right over his heart.

* * *

FIN

* * *

My apologies for all of the removed scenes. the site admin is cracking down on explicit content. If you wish to read the story in its entirety, you will be able to find it soon on adult fan fiction . net. Remove the spaces from that... site admin also doesn't allow links on this site... For the full story on this current crack down, please visit my profile.

Please review!


End file.
